


I Liked The Way My Hand Looked on Your Head

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	I Liked The Way My Hand Looked on Your Head

**Title:** I Liked The Way My Hand Looked on Your Head  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. Title from _Iris_ by Live. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean/Sam, Sam/FC  
 **Prompt:** Ask @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_25/profile)[**spn_25**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_25/), table [here](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/705.html#cutid9)  
 **Spoilers:** 4x01 - Lazarus Rising  
 **Warnings:** Slash/het, wincest, language and a spot o' angst.  
 **W/C:** 850  
 **A/N:** The majority of the dialog came first with this, which I HATE because then I have to fill in the gaps, and it was supposed to be angry!sex with bottom!Sam but, uh, it didn't quite turn out that way? I d'no. The thing just wouldn't _end_. Unbeta'd, 'cause that's how I roll.

“So. You and Ruby, huh?”

Sam swallows hard, guilt flashes through his eyes lightning quick and it‘s gone just as fast. Dean sees it though.

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

Dean can’t help but scoff at that, dry laugh slipping past his lips. _It’s nothing, Dean_. Really? He wants to push Sam, there’s a difference in his brother that Dean has noticed over the last couple of days. Whether that has anything to do with Ruby or the last four months or something else entirely, he doesn’t know. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t find out what it is.

“If it ain’t nothin’ then why‘d you tell me she was dead?”

“I didn’t want you to make a big deal out of it. Clearly I was wrong,” Sam snarks before slamming the lid of his laptop closed.

“Oh I’m sorry, Sam. I come back to find you fucking a demon who helped send me to --”

“She had nothing to do with it!”

Sam goes from irked to pissed off within a blink and he‘s up from the small round table where he‘d been seated before Dean can even do anything. Crowding in around him, so close Dean can smell the pizza they’d had for dinner on his breath, Dean finds himself wanting to take a step back. He won’t though; it’s his brother for God’s sake. It doesn’t stop his voice from shaking.

“She sure as hell did nothing to stop it.”

Sam smiles at him then, it’s not a happy smile though, it’s almost _feral_. He places his hands flat along the lapel of Dean’s button-down and Dean feels like he’s being held in place.

“Are you jealous Dean?”

“No. Are you in love with her Sam?”

Sam laughs low and startled, wraps his fingers tight in Dean’s shirt and slams him into the wall by the door. He buries his face into the side of Dean’s neck and it muffles his voice.

“It’s not that simple. Nothing is ever that fucking simple, Dean.”

Dean can feel the fight leave Sam, can almost see it drain into the air around him and he figures it must be over, that he can go back and pretend like nothing was going on. _That_ at least, was simple.

But then Sam is letting go of his shirt to slip to his knees, to run his fingers along the zipper of Dean’s jeans. It isn’t at all the direction Dean wanted the conversation to turn. He tries to heave Sam up and back onto his feet but his brother just swats his hands away.

Sam goes back to his fly, pops the button and the zipper’s loud in the quiet of the room as he lowers it. His breath is hot where it seeps through to hit Dean’s cock and Dean sighs, head thumping back against the wall. It’s not how he wants it; Sam’s pissed and has been screwing a _demon_ and Dean’s pretty sure his brother is turning into something wrong but. But it’s been so long, and he knows just how good Sam’s mouth can feel.

Sam’s mumbling, Dean can barely make anything out over the rushing in his ears. In between kitten-licks and kisses along the length of his cock and the vibrations are driving him crazy.

“You want me to show you, Dean, huh?” Sam asks. “What it was like to be sucked by her?”

Dean’s fingers scrabble for purchase on the wall behind him as he fights back the urge to grab his brother’s head and force his way past his lips, if for nothing else than to shut him up. He can’t though, won’t hurt his brother like that. Even _if_ Sam is giving him a massive case of blue balls, the fucking tease.

“You ever been inside a demon before, Dean? Can you imagine the power that would come with that? What do you think; do you think I had her up against a wall? Just like you?”

“She was so hot and wet, man. And she took all of me. You think you could still take it all, after all this time?”

Dean’s had enough of Sam’s bullshit, the light trace of his lips and vibrations of his voice doing nothing for his sanity and Dean needs it right the fuck _now_.

“Jesus Christ, Sam. Just shut up and blow me.”

Sam takes the length of him in his mouth, all the way and _shit_ but where did he learn to do that? Once Sam gets a good rhythm going it doesn’t take long, and before Dean knows it he’s shooting into the back of his brother’s throat, Sam swallowing around him.

When Sam pulls off he swipes his hand across his mouth, leaving a smirk in its wake and Dean panting against the wall. He doesn’t say anything to Dean, doesn’t even bother to get himself off and something clenches tight in Dean’s stomach.  
Sam doesn‘t say anything until he‘s back behind his laptop, Dean tucking himself back in his jeans.

“I didn’t fuck her, Dean.”

“Then what --”

“It’s not that simple.”


End file.
